Diaries from Band Camp
by Frost Hobbit
Summary: Point of views of different band members as they go through one crazy week of band camp.
1. Diary of a Freshman Flute

**Summary: Point-of-views of different members of a marching band for one crazy week of band camp.**

**A/N This is just a weird idea I had the other day. Most characters are based on someone in my marching band, and a lot of events are based on real life too.**

**Diary of a Freshman Flute**

Day One

Band camp started today. Instructors seem determined to confuse freshman. Blisters are growing on my heels. However, I am told I have good toe height. Yay!

Day Two

Rained today. Had to rush and put my flute away before it got wet. After lunch we practiced in a suffocatingly tiny practice room. Have determined that twelve people can fit in room at once.

Later

Mellophone and clarinet girl are in love with drum major. Must escape their lovesick talk.

Even later

Drum major's hat stolen by percussion director. Amused self by watching drum major chase percussion director around band room.

Day Three

Pit girl is incessantly banging on cymbal when she shouldn't. Drum major somehow resisted temptation to slap her.

Annoying sophomore trumpet has decided to boss freshman around. Resolved to ignore him whenever possible.

Day Four

Saw entire clarinet section chasing after the only guy in their section. Wondered how the clarinets ended up with only one guy, while us flutes have two guys in our section.

Later

Very windy today. Bass drum in pit started blowing away. Pit girl chased after it. Was most amusing.

Day Five

Discovered plot to take over world in trombone player's case. As if. The plot involved trombone and annoying sophomore trumpet taking over the world with penguins. I laughed, promptly ripped it up, and threw it away.

Later

Trombone very angry at me. Am currently hiding in tuba locker to avoid wrath.

Later

Crap. Trombone player found me, locked me in locker. Am now trying to figure out how to pick the lock.

Later STILL

Sousaphone player found me in his locker. Laughed, but let me out. Returned to field. Sophomore trumpet continues to boss the freshman around, especially mellophone girl marching near him for the first part of the show.

Even later

Section leader asked why I was late. Told her about angry trombone player. She got very mad. Think she is plotting revenge. I hope she asks for help.

Day Six

Drum major has discovered Dr. Beat. God save us.

Later

Drum major told flutes to quit talking and giggling on the way back to our sets. Was most annoyed at him. We do not giggle. We QUIETLY discuss things such as how hot it is outside and also get yelled at to shut up by the section leader.

Day Seven

Held march-off outside. Assistant BD shouted out commands and we had to follow them as quickly as possible. I got out quickly. Winner was, unfortunately, annoying sophomore trumpet. This will only make him even more sure he is the best person in the band. Congratulated annoying sophomore trumpet, but was ignored.

Day Eight

Band Camp pool party held. Swam, and ate hamburgers. Mellophone and clarinet still stalking drum major. Drum major seemed frightened.

Later

Flute section got revenge on trombone player. Dumped him into pool after he had changed into dry clothes. Serves him right.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Reviews are loved, and the next chapter should be up very soon! It's called Diary of a Clarinet Girl.**


	2. Diary of a Clarinet Girl

A/N Here's the second chapter. I don't think it's quite as funny, but the third will be funnier, I promise. Read and Review! 

**Diary of a Clarinet Girl**

Day One

First day of band camp. Was very hot outside. Feet hurt now.

Later

Discovered that drum major is very, very hot.

Day Two

Mellophone girl agrees with me about drum major. Flutist thinks we are crazy. What does she know?

Later

Rained today. The precious clarinet had to be put away. I wish I had a plastic clarinet!

Later

Drum major chased percussion director around band room; seemed to be after his hat. Looked upset, wonder if it had anything to do with his messed-up hair.

Day Three

Cymbal crashes getting on my nerves. If pit girl would look at the drum major this wouldn't be a problem. It's not like he's ugly or something. He is farthest thing from ugly.

Later

Annoying sophomore trumpet has begun bossing everyone around.

Day Four

Guy clarinet refused to buy pink clarinet shirt. Section leader got very angry, ordered us to chase after him until he agreed to get one. Eventually he escaped, however.

Later

Pit girl ceased cymbal banging to chase bass drum that was blowing away.

Day Five

Annoying sophomore trumpet thinks he is better than everyone, won't leave freshmen alone.

Later

Flutist AWOL. Trombone seems angry. Wonder why.

Later

Sophomore trumpet was yelled at by section leader. Guess he wasn't as great as he thought he was.

Day Six

Stalked drum major with mellophone girl. Was hard, as we were marching.

Later

Was told by drum major to keep shoulders square. At least he spoke to me.

Later

We have discovered the horror of Dr. Beat. Drum major seems to enjoy it.

Day Seven

Annoying sophomore trumpet won march-off. Darn him. Cheered up by watching clarinet guy dump water on his head.

Day Eight

Went to pool party. Drum major did not swim, darn him. Instead he played volleyball. Mellophone and I watched him play, until he noticed, got frightened, and left.

A/N So how was it? Good, bad, somewhere in between? Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. It's Diary of a Clarinet Guy. (And the fact that he's the only guy in their section is based on real life for me. There really is only one guy in our clarinet section.)


	3. Diary of a Clarinet Guy

A/N And here's the next chapter. I personally thought this one was pretty funny, but who am I to judge? Read and Review! 

**Diary of a Clarinet Guy**

Day One

Went to band camp, met section. Surprised to discover I was the only guy in my section.

Day Two

Rain. Rain. Rain. Sectional held in practice room. Most boring.

Later

Watched percussion director steal drum major's hat. Percussion director threw hat to me. Hid it on top of a loose tile in the ceiling.

Day Three

Annoying sophomore trumpet seems to have it in for me. Won't stop telling me what to do.

Day Four

Section leader announced that clarinets will be getting pink t-shirts. Told her I would most certainly not buy one. Was then chased by mob of angry clarinet girls. Had to hide in band locker room.

Later

Checked behind ceiling tile to see if drum major's hat is still there. It is.

Later

Mob has left. Seems safe to come out now.

Day Five

Section leader asked why I looked angry. Explained about annoying sophomore trumpet. Section leader reported to his section leader, who yelled at him. Revenge is sweet.

Later

Flute player missing in action. Her section leader looks angry.

Later still

Flutist returned, heard her say something about being locked in tuba locker by trombone planning to take over the world.

Day Six

Drum major discovered hat behind ceiling tile. No idea how he found it, but spent day avoiding drum major, in case he knows it was me who hid it.

Later

Dr. Beat is spawn of the devil.

Day Seven

March-off held, won by annoying sophomore trumpet. "Accidently" dumped water bottle on his head. Stopped his gloating for awhile, anyway. Again, I have had my revenge.

Day Eight

Band camp pool party today. Sophomore trumpet and trombone player are out to get me, AGAIN. Was saved by flute section throwing trombone player in the pool. Now maybe he'll go after them and not me! I love flutes.

A/N Okay, it was kind of short, but the next chapter will probably be up on Sunday. (Diary of a Mellophone Girl.)


	4. Diary of a Mellophone Girl

**A/N Yay, new chapter. Read and review**! 

**Diary of a Mellophone Girl**

Day One

Band camp has begun. Feet are in pain, but drum major is very hot, so it's not all bad.

Later

Stupid pit girl is laughing at me. She has no idea how hard marching is.

Day Two

Rained all day. Music rehearsal inside. Director got frustrated with mellophones, told section leader he could beat us. However, clarinet girl agrees with me about the drum major. We have decided to stalk him together.

Later

Drum major had his hat stolen by percussion director. Think it ended up in the hands of that clarinet guy.

Day Three

Pit girl won't watch the drum major. If I was in her position, I'd watch him for sure! What's her problem? She is in perfect position to watch him.

Later

Annoying sophomore trumpet has taken it upon himself to point out everything the freshmen do wrong. I have the misfortune of marching next to him.

Later

Now he's telling me exactly how I should march so I don't run into him. I wouldn't anyway, that would mean touching him, ew. Told him to mind his own business. Was ignored.

Day Four

Entire clarinet section chased after that poor clarinet guy. Saw him hide in band locker room and...wait! Is that the drum major's hat behind the ceiling tile?

Later

Haha, look at that pit girl chasing the bass drum!

Day Five

Drum major put up signs for lost hat. Apparently there is a reward. Told drum major his hat was behind tile in band room ceiling. Refused to tell him how I knew. He says if I'm right I'll get my reward tomorrow.

Later

Hmm...where's that flutist?

Day Six

Got five dollar reward for whereabouts of drum major's hat. CHEAPSKATE.

But he's still hot.

Later

Clarinet guy avoiding drum major. Drum major discovered Dr. Beat. We have to keep marching faster, and faster, and faster, and AAAH!

Even later

Tripped on bass drum, broke mellophone. Pit girl seemed pleased. Am now out to get pit girl. Performed emergency mellophone surgery with duct tape.

Day Seven

Annoying sophomore trumpet won march-off. Save me from his gloating.

Later

Strategically placed mellophone case where pit girl would trip on it. She keeps screaming that I did it on purpose. Luckily, no one believes her.

Day Eight

Attempted to stalk drum major at pool with clarinet girl. Unfortunately, he noticed and left.

Later

Was amused by flutes shoving trombone player in the pool. Good idea, actually. Where's that pit girl?

**A/N Just so everyone knows, I mean no offense to anyone who's in the pit. Most people in the pit at my school are nice, but as I wrote this a rivalry just evolved of its own accord between the mellophone girl and the pit girl.**


	5. Diary of a Pit Girl

**A/N And here's the next chapter. Let's get the pit girl's side of the story...**

**Diary of a Pit Girl**

Day One

Joined pit for marching band. Get to bang on cymbal all day. Life is good. Laughed at mellophone girl limping off the field. I don't have to march. Haha.

Day Two

Percussion director is frustrated with me. Says I bang on cymbal at wrong times. There is NEVER a wrong time to bang on a cymbal.

Later

Percussion director not all bad. Stole hat belonging to that annoying person who waves a baton.

Day Three

Was told to watch drum major. Apparently he will tell me when to bang the cymbal. What's a drum major?

Later

Oh, that annoying person waving the baton? Who needs him?

Even later

Annoying sophomore trumpet threw bottle of valve oil at me. What's his problem?

Day Four

Had to stop banging cymbal to chase stupid bass drum that was blowing away. Mellophone girl needs to stop laughing.

Day Five

Annoying person with the baton put up signs for his lost hat. Pfft. Like anyone's going to tell him where it is.

Later

'Kay, where'd that flutist disappear to and how come she gets to escape? Darn her.

Day Six

All right, who told the annoying baton waver where his hat was? And for that matter, how'd they know?

Later

Must...destroy...mellophone...girl... It was HER who told baton waver where his hat was.

Later

"Accidently" tripped mellophone girl with the bass drum. Moved it so it was in her way and she tripped, fell, and broke mellophone. I have had MY REVENGE!

Even later

So now the baton waver's mad at me for tripping an innocent freshman. I can see beyond her angelic face to the true EVIL that lies within. Too bad he can't.

Day Seven

Annoying sophomore trumpet won march off. I don't really give a care. Only good thing is that it seems to annoy mellophone girl.

Later

Tripped on mellophone case. No one will believe me that mellophone girl put it there on PURPOSE. How can I prove she's truly evil?!

Day Eight

Band camp finally over. Get to relax after the week of horror.

Later

Until, of course, percussion director reminds me that there is practice every Monday and Wednesday. The rivalry with the mellophone girl will continue.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Next chapter we get to hear what's up with that annoying sophomore trumpet. Read and review!**


	6. Diary of an Annoying Sophomore Trumpet

**A/N This chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own marching band, and I also don't own the line I "borrowed" from Phantom of the Opera in Day Five of this chapter.**

**Diary of an Annoying Sophomore Trumpet**

Day One

Band camp has begun. I am mighty sophomore! All must bow to my power.

Day Two

Rained! No fair! I did not get to show off my marching skills to the freshmen!

Later

Drum major's hat stolen, chased percussion director around room. Boring, boring. Usual rainy-day stuff.

Day Three

Yay, marched today! Was almost run into by stupid mellophone freshman girl. Proceeded to explain exactly how and why she went wrong. Explanation clearly fell on deaf ears. Moved on to teaching clarinet guy.

Later

Got so annoyed at pit girl threw valve oil at her. Bad choice, as valve oil was never seen again.

Later

Drum major told me to quit bossing freshmen around. Ha, yeah right.

Day Four

Was approached by trombone player and asked to help him take over the world. Agreed, as long as we could have a penguin army.

Day Five

World domination plans disappeared from trombone player's case. Trombone interrogated trombone freshman until he admitted to seeing freshman flute tearing up plans. Trombone has declared war on the freshman flute.

Later

Trombone told me he locked flutist in tuba locker. Serve her right.

Stupid section leader yelled at me for bossing freshmen around. Darn her.

Even later

Flutist escaped. Darn her, and the sousaphone who helped her. Darn them to heck. Now let it be war upon them both.

Day Six

Discouraged from waging war on sousaphone. Tried to attack, but was hit on the head with sousaphone. Trombone out cold for most of the day.

Later

Okay, trombone was lucky to miss the invasion of Dr. Beat.

Day Seven

I am all powerful! Bow down to me! I won the march-off, woot-woot!

Later

Stupid clarinet guy, had to dump water on my head and ruin moment of triumph. This means war.

Day Eight

Spent day with trombone player, hunting down clarinet guy. He still manages to evade our clutches.

Later

Have to cease hunt, as trombone player was pushed in pool by flutes. I hate to admit that I am nothing without trombone.

**A/N Next chapter is Diary of a Trombone Player. Read and review!**


	7. Diary of a Trombone Player

**A/N What goes on in the mind of a psychotic trombone player bent on taking over the world? We are about to find out...**

**Diary of a Trombone Player**

Day One

Band camp has begun. Must suffer through torture until I can successfully take over the world.

Day Two

Spent day devising plans. Plan calls for assistance. Shall have to look around to find worthy candidate.

Day Three

Sophomore trumpet seems good assistant for dominating world. Likes bossing freshmen around, anyway.

Later

Stupid pit girl. She shall be the first to fall from my power.

Day Four

Began negotiating with sophomore trumpet.

Later

Finally got him to agree with the assurance that he could have an army of penguins.

Day Five

Plans gone missing! Questioned freshmen until was told that freshman flute tore up plans. This means war.

Later

Began searching for flutist. No sign of her; seems to have vanished off face of the earth.

Later

Found flutist hiding in tuba locker. Locked her in. Stupid idea, to hide in there. Never again shall she mess with me. She will stay in there until she dies and rots. Muahahaha.

Later

Sousaphone helped flutist escape. This means war.

Day Six

Trumpet and I are approaching sousaphone. Planning to attack...(page ends here)

Much later

Woke up on darkened practice field with huge lump on head. Think I will stick to attacking flutists from now on.

Day Seven

Good. World domination assistant won march-off. Gives him more power, but not enough to impeach me.

Later

Insolent clarinet boy. Will be first...no, second, after pit girl, to fall.

Day Eight

Clarinet finds new ways to avoid us every day.

Later

Flute section pushed me into pool. They will pay dearly for this insult.

**A/N Next chapter is Diary of a Drum Major. And I think this story leaves room for a sequel...when this story is over, look for the sequel...**


	8. Diary of a Sousaphone

**Diary of a Sousaphone**

**A/N I know I said Diary of a Drum Major was next, but as I said on the review page, I decided that the drum major chapter would be better off being last. Sorry for any disappointment, but I hope you enjoy Diary of a Sousaphone.**

Day One

First day of band camp. So glad I'm not a freshman anymore. Freshmen look so confused...

Day Two

Rained today. Glad to not have to march outside with huge, heavy sousaphone around shoulders. Stayed inside and played Hat Frisbee with one of the baritone's hats.

Day Three

Freshmen colorguard girls have invented quite the amusing game of Hit the Sousaphone on the Head with Flag. Glared at them until they ran off giggling.

Day Four

Head cannot take much more of this torture. Must find some way to keep colorguard away from me.

Later

Colorguard girl commented that I dyed my hair brown. Said she liked it better than when it was pink.

Later

Band amused by pit girl chasing runaway bass drum.

Day Five

Found freshman flutist locked in my locker. When asked what she was doing, she quickly explained that trombone player had locked her in. After I stopped laughing. I let her out. Reported injustice to the freshman to drum major, who seemed to think it was best to let the flutes deal with their own troubles. Assured me that trombone's crime would not go unpunished.

Later

Sophomore trumpet is trying to tell me how to march. He's my age, so he should shut up and leave me alone.

Day Six

Was jumped by trombone player and sophomore trumpet at practice today. Hit trumpet over the head with sousaphone, which left a surprisingly large dent. Hit trombone on the head too, which knocked him out. Was surprised until realized freshman colorguard girl had snuck up behind him and hit him with a flag just I hit him with sousaphone. Since trombone was unconscious, we didn't want to get in trouble, so we ran off before anyone realized what we'd done.

Later

Ugh, how I loathe Dr. Beat.

Day Seven

Was second place in march-off today, only second to annoying sophomore trumpet! I should NOT have been disqualified. It was a technicality, I tell you! He should not have won!

Later

Applauded clarinet guy dumping water on sophomore trumpet's head. He's the coolest freshman there is.

Day Eight

Attended pool party for marching band today. Was most relaxing (other than colorguard girl chattering my ear off) because sophomore trumpet and trombone were off hunting down clarinet guy.

Later

Ha, so crime didn't go unpunished. Flute section shoved trombone player into the pool.

**A/N Did you like it? Read and review! Next chapter will either be colorguard or saxophone, I haven't decided yet.**


	9. Diary of a Colorguard Girl

**A/N I apologize for any inaccuracies in this chapter. It's Diary of a Colorguard Girl, and since I don't know all that much about colorguard, some things might be incorrect. Sorry! I mean no offense to any guardies out there. I hope you like this chapter anyway. Read and Review!**

**Diary of a Colorguard Girl**

Day One

Woke up very excited this morning, as is my first day of being in the colorguard. Yay! I learned some of the spins and things (A/N Again, I am so sorry for my pitiful knowledge of colorguard.) during tryouts week. Only hope I can remember them.

Later

Instructor says I am a klutz with two left feet.

Day Two

Stayed inside, as it was raining. Spent most of time with other freshmen guard girls, devising ways to entertain ourselves during marching band. Our new games include attempting to hit people with flags and stalking hot guys. (Like that sousaphone player who might be cute if his hair wasn't pink.)

Later

Flag fell and hit me on the head while practicing in gym. Instructor told me to get my head out of the clouds and pay attention.

Day Three

Could go outside today. While learning drill, other freshmen and I tried out our games. Not only is it fun trying to hit sousaphone on head, but it is also a great way to get him mad at you. (Also, it can improve hand-eye coordination, trying to hit head and not instrument.)

Later

Another freshman guardie tried to throw her flag at pit girl. Missed by a lot, and hit sousaphone instead. How did she manage that?

Day Four

As I hit sousaphone with flag yet again, noticed his hair was no longer pink but now brown! Looks very nice. Mentioned this to him, but he just stared at me.

Later

Other colorguard freshmen are obsessed with drumline, won't listen to me talk about sousaphone guy.

Day Five

Sousaphone helped freshman flutist escape his locker. How come I don't get locked in his locker? Why should flutist get all the luck?

Day Six

Was at practice early today, before most people were there, practicing spins when I heard sousaphone guy being attacked by trombone and annoying sophomore trumpet. Trumpet had run off by the time I got there, but managed to hit trombone with flag and knock him out. Sousaphone and I ran off before anyone could see what we'd done.

Later

Wonder how much trouble I'd be in if flag "accidentally" hit Dr. Beat and broke it?

Day Seven

Watched band participate in march-off won by annoying sophomore trumpet. Sousaphone guy did come in second, however. He's such a great marcher! He deserved to win more than stupid trumpet guy!

Day Eight

Pool party today! Got to spend whole day with sousaphone, talking to him. He didn't talk much and seemed to be trying to get away from me, but what do I care? He's the coolest guy in the whole band!

**A/N So...how was it? Terrible, great, average? Review! (Please.) Next chapter WILL be Diary of a Saxophone.**


	10. Diary of a Saxophone

**A/N Here's the Diary of a Saxophone...random fact here, this is the only character in my story who isn't based on a real person. I don't know any of the saxophones in my band very well, so I just made this guy up.**

**Diary of a Saxophone**

Day One

Ah, my senior year of band camp. Finally, I rule the saxophones! Small freshmen will soon learn the ways of the most sacred instrument that they have been blessed with the ability to play.

Day Two

Since it rained today, held sectional inside and began teaching freshmen the traditions of our marching saxophone section. Every year, the section leader (hey, that's me!) of the saxophones chooses one other section to declare war on. The battle lasts all season, and it is just good-natured fun. No one's been hurt. A few freshman kidnappings, sure, a couple broken reeds, maybe...but it's all in fun. This year I decided to give us a challenge. The section we will go to war with is...

The drumline.

Day Three

Announced to drumline captain that our section would be at war with his this year. Everyone surprised; whole band is used to saxophones declaring war on others, but no section leader has been so bold as to wage war on the drumline before. Wondered how drumline captain would react, but he didn't even bat an eye. Said good luck, and may the best section win.

Later

Freshmen complain that annoying sophomore trumpet is bothering them, but had to explain that, as he wasn't in drumline, there was nothing I could do about it.

Day Four

Lead quiet expedition early this morning before practice began. Snapped all drumsticks we could find, then left quickly.

Later

Heehee, drumline is angry. War will continue. We have won first battle!

Later

To make matters worse for percussion, pit bass drum was blowing away. Am not planning on doing battle with pit this year, but if worst comes to worst, we will. Things can get a little nasty in the saxophone wars. I will be like great section leader of '02, whom I worship and have a shrine to in my closet.

...But you never heard that...

Day Five

Came back to practice after lunch today to find saxophone reeds all over practice field. Most broken. Salvaged one or two, which of course go to me.

Later

Freshmen whining about broken reeds. Told them to deal with it or get out of the marching band. Marching saxophone isn't for the weak.

Day Six

Sousaphone has right idea, attacking enemies with instrument. Would make good recruit for saxophones.

Later

Am so proud of freshman saxophone girl. Got into shouting match with sophomore drumline guy. She is so smart, knows who her enemies are and who her friends are. Was so proud took her out to lunch for free with rest of section, who had to pay and also honor freshman girl. She is an example for us all.

Day Seven

March-off today. Saxophones and drumline tried to sabotage each other. Unfortunatly no saxes won. Luckily, no drumline people did either.

Day Eight

Spent day at pool with section, just generally causing mayhem for drumline. Was very fun. Mayhem is what we saxes do best.

**A/N I didn't really have a plan for this chapter before starting, so it just kinda...turned out as it turned out. I thought it was quite funny. Next up is drumline, then the long-awaited drum major chapter! Yay me!**


	11. Diary of a Drumline Captain

**A/N Here's the drumline chapter! Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**Diary of a Drumline Captain**

Day One

First day of my senior year at band camp. At the end of this season, I will have to say goodbye to mighty bass drum once and for all.

Must be strong...cannot let freshmen see their drumline captain getting sentimental over a drum...

Day Two

Day spent inside helping underclassmen learn their parts. Also thinking about saxophones. Their annual section war should begin soon, and can't help but wonder whether they will attack us. They have been gradually working their way up in difficulty, last year defeating the trombones (which may have something to do with certain trombone's compulsion to rule world), who were one of the sections most know not to mess with. Wonder whether they will choose us, the drumline, this year.

Day Three

I WAS RIGHT! Saxophone section leader DID wage war on the drumline. Told him good luck. However, if he thinks he can win this war, he has another think coming.

Later

Had to explain to freshman why he couldn't associate with the saxophones anymore. Ignorant child, he will learn.

Day Four

Drumsticks all snapped. They are good, those saxophones, I must admit...they are good...they may have won the first battle, but they will NOT win the war!

Later

Pit girl too lazy banging on cymbal to keep her eye on bass drum. It blew away; poor drum did nothing to deserve such torture. Wonder if war with drumline means war with all percussion, including pit?

Day Five

At lunch break, all drumline stayed behind, collecting all reeds we could find and smashing them. Will teach saxophones a lesson. They and their bold leader are going down.

Day Six

Sophomore drumline guy got into loud fight with little freshman sax girl. Had a quick, angry word with him about getting shown up by girl so small she looks like seventh grader.

Later

Grr, little sax girl seems to be hero of the hour for the saxophones.

Day Seven

During march-off managed to get little sax girl out by stepping on her heels. Unfortunatly, saxes retaliated by "accidentally" bumping into me, causing me to get out of step.

Day Eight

Auughh! Can't stand much more of tiny-but-tough freshman sax making trouble for me and my drumline! DARN HER!

Any freshman kidnappings during this war, she's sure to be the first...

**A/N Ooh, cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! If you want to know what happens to our tiny-but-tough sax girl, you'll have to read the sequel, which will come out after the next chapter, the long-awaited, highly anticipated, DRUM MAJOR CHAPTER! (insert trumpet fanfare.) Please review! Reviews make me very happy!**


	12. Diary of a Drum Major

**A/N Here's the final chapter of Diaries from Band Camp. (sob sob.) Don't feel bad, there will be a sequel. Read and review!**

**Diary of a Drum Major**

Day One

Arrived half an hour early for band camp to show director how dedicated I am. Dragged out ladders by myself and set everything up. Everyone arrived either right on time, or as was more common, late. Helped show new freshmen how to march. For some reason mellophone and clarinet girls keep staring at me.

Day Two

It RAINED! That is horrible! Wore hat to protect hair from rain. Hat ended up stolen by percussion director, whom I chased around the band room, much to the amusement of several freshmen.

And I never got my hat back.

Day Three

Sophomore pit girl should know enough to watch me when I'm conducting. She's throwing off the rest of the band.

Later

Shall have to speak with admittedly annoying sophomore trumpet. Just because he's a sophomore doesn't mean he should get to boss the freshmen around.

Or throw valve oil at the pit girl.

Later

Saxophones announced beginning of this year's section war. They're taking on drumline. All I can say is they're either very brave or very stupid. (Maybe both.)

Day Four

And so it begins...the drumline's drumsticks were all broken when arrived at marching band today.

Later

Clarinet boy sought refuge in band room from mob of angry clarinet girls. Freshman clarinet girl among them; I vacated the premises until they were gone.

Later

Bass drum blew away. Pit girl actually moved other than to hit the cymbal. (Still at the wrong times, I might add.)

Day Five

Put up lost signs for hat, offering reward. Hopefully someone will find it.

Later

Mellophone girl says my hat is hidden on a ceiling tile. Must check.

Well, how'd it get there? Huh. Mellophone was right. She will have her reward tomorrow.

Later

As if I didn't have enough problems! Freshman flute has gone missing! I wonder if trombone knows anything about it.

Later

Sousaphone reported finding poor freshman flute locked in his locker. She seems no worse for the wear, only angry at trombone. Think I will let flutes deal with this one...

Day Six

Gave mellophone girl five dollars and was called a cheapskate. Hey, the hat isn't worth that much!

Later

Trombone unconscious on practice field. Can only assume this is the flutists' revenge for attacking one of their freshmen.

Later

Rebuked pit girl for tripping mellophone girl with the bass drum. (She claims she didn't put the drum there, but why else would the bass drum be sitting in the middle of the practice field?)

Later

Witnessed screaming match between freshman sax girl and sophomore drumline guy. Wondered whether I should break it up; decided against it.

Day Seven

Annoying sophomore trumpet has, surprisingly, won march-off. Who woulda thought?

Later

Had to laugh when clarinet boy dumped water on trumpet's head. Maybe this will serve as a lesson to him.

Later

Pit girl keeps complaining that the mellophone girl tripped her with her mellophone case. I told her maybe she should watch where she walks. The mellophone girl wouldn't purposely trip anyone.

Day Eight

Ah, the band camp party. Played beach volleyball with other seniors until noticed mellophone and clarinet girls hovering around the volleyball court. Made a hasty exit.

Later

As I drove off I saw flutists throwing the trombone in the pool. Wonder what he did now? This should be a fun year of marching band, what with the rivalries that have already begun. Let's see, trombone and trumpet sophomore vs. flutes, trombone and trumpet sophomore vs. clarinet guy, trombone and trumpet vs. sousaphone and colorguard girl, and mellophone girl vs. pit girl, plus of course the annual saxophone wars. And I'll be caught in the middle of everything. Oh joy!

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope the drum major chapter was as good as everyone's been hoping. The sequel should be up within the next few days. Hope you'll all read it!**


End file.
